starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Capitano
in testa ai suoi assaltatori.]] Il titolo o grado di capitano era spesso utilizzato nelle organizzazioni militari e in alcuni contesti civili, e generalmente indica un individuo con responsabilità di comando. Descrizione Forze di superficie .]] Nelle organizzazioni militari terrestri, i capitani erano tipicamente i comandanti di un'unità di terra, un ruolo che coprirono sia nel GER durante le Guerre dei Cloni che nell'esercito imperiale durante la Guerra Civile Galattica. Nelle forze imperiali potevano anche servire come ufficiali di supporto, aiutanti di campo e aiutanti di campo di battaglione di livello o superiore. Almeno un ufficiale, il Capitano-Supervisore Grammel, deteneva un rango che apparentemente univa il suo grado militare con il titolo civile burocratico di Supervisore. All'inizio delle Guerre dei Cloni, i capitani cloni del GER venivano identificati dai segni rossi sulle loro armature, mentre i capitani dell'esercito imperiale sembravano indossare un'insegna con tre quadratini rossi e altrettanti cilindri blu, e un codice sulla spalla sinistra, anche se in alcune situazioni si potevano contare alcune varianti: per esempio, una fonte Ribelle indica che alcuni capitani dell'esercito a bordo della Morte Nera indossavano una targhetta con una sola striscia con tre quadrati e un cilindro per grado sulla spalla. I capitani venivano classificati al di sopra dei tenenti che comandavano i plotoni di soldati, e sotto ai maggiori che in genere conducevano i battaglioni, nel GER, e anche nell'esercito imperiale. Tuttavia, almeno in alcune sezioni delle forze armate imperiali, un grado più alto di comandante compariva sopra a quello di capitano, contrassegnato da un cilindro codice extra appeso alla spalla destra. Nel GER, d'altra parte, le variazioni di "comandante" venivano utilizzate per tutti i maggiori clone trooper, ma tutti i gradi superiori a capitano, quindi anche maggiore, erano segnati da una fascia gialla lampeggiante attorno al casco di un comandante clone, e non vi era alcuna prova diretta per escludere la possibilità di un grado inferiore a quello di comandante immediatamente sopra al capitano. Altri gradi militari erano probabilmente molto simili a quello di capitano all'interno della catena di comando, ma i dati disponibili non erano sempre precisi. Forze di caccia stellari Anche la maggior parte delle forze di caccia stellari avevano nella propria struttura questo tipo di grado, ma non si sentiva spesso. Nell'Alleanza Ribelle, il grado di Capitano, a seconda del periodo di tempo, si poneva tra il grado di tenente e di quello di comandante (come ad esempio prima della Battaglia di Hoth ) o tra tenente e il tenente comandante (post-Battaglia di Hoth). Il disegno del grado dipendeva anch'esso dal periodo di tempo. Prima di Hoth, era una targhetta d'argento con tre cerchi gialli posizionati in modo da assomigliare a un triangolo capovolto. Dopo Hoth, il grado aveva i bordi dorati e aveva due segni rossi, uno spostato verso l'alto, e l'altro più verso il basso, abbastanza simile al disegno precedente. In alcune delle prime formazioni militari Imperiali e della Nuova Repubblica, un capitano come Soontir Fel o Pash Cracken spesso conduceva una squadra di dodici caccia stellari, ma allo scoppio dell'invasione dei Vong, un semplice stormo di quattro caccia della Nuova Repubblica può essere comandato da un grado superiore a quello di maggiore, e i capitani potevano servire semplicemente come alti ufficiali di volo, senza responsabilità di comando. Forze navali Nella terminologia navale, "capitano" potrebbe essere un grado specifico, ma anche un titolo detenuto indipendentemente dal vero grado. Qualsiasi funzionario militare con una commissione specifica per comandare una nave capitale potrebbe essere designato come capitano. All'interno della catena di comando, uno specifico grado di capitano è stato trovato in più forze navali, anche se l'esatto significato varia. In molti servizi navali, il grado di capitano indicava un ufficiale in comando analogo al colonnello di un esercito, al di sopra di comandante ma sotto a commodoro; questa era la situazione nell'Alleanza Galattica, nella Forza Espansiva di Difesa Chiss, e probabilmente anche nella Vecchia Repubblica, nell'Alleanza Ribelle e nella Nuova Repubblica prima di loro. In genere, gli ufficiali che detenevano il grado di capitano avrebbero avuto il comando di una singola nave da guerra, ma alcuni capitani erano responsabili di interi squadroni di navi capitali, e non tutte le navi da guerra erano comandate da ufficiali in possesso del grado sostanziale di capitano. Ad esempio, negli ultimi anni della Vecchia Repubblica, Lorth Needa comandava l'[[incrociatore leggero classe Carrack|incrociatore leggero classe Carrack]] RSS Integrity come Tenente Comandante, mentre i sei Incrociatori Dreadnaught della Outbound Flight erano ciascuno sotto un comandante, con un solo capitano al comando di tutto. Allo stesso modo, sembra che il capitano al comando dell'ammiraglia della Rendili Home Defense Fleet fosse un alto ufficiale con ampia autorità di comando. Di tanto in tanto, un capitano potrebbe servire come subordinato: per esempio il capitano Theb Tobbra era il primo ufficiale della Nuova Repubblica sull'incrociatore pesante Indomitable durante la crisi della Flotta Nera, con il Commodoro Brand che apparentemente funse da capitano della nave, anche se era pure il comandante generale della Task Force della Aster. Comparse *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm 2'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' (solo citazione) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan * Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pandemonium * " The Monster "- Star Wars Gamer 2 * The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi '' * ''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader * Star Wars: Starfighter * Categoria:Gradi militari Categoria:Gradi delle forze dell'ordine